Card Tips:Eradicator, Dragonic Descendant
* During the late game attack with this card without a boost as it will tempt your opponent to guard the attack allowing you to stand up again with 4 drive checks and at least 2 crits. * Eradicator, Dragonic Descendant has a powerful skill, try to break ride with Eradicator, Vowing Sword Dragon to get +10000 and special counterblast twice which adds another 10000 with a total of 31000. Plus Sword Dance Eradicator, Hisen's boost which is 11000 for a maximum power of 42000 with 1 critical before drive check. * Its either you can use 8 crit-4 draw-4 heal trigger lines in a deck or the basic 4 for each. Try to use this technique when your opponent has 4 or 5 damages (or as early as 3 damages, if you are confident of winning). If you want to use the 8 critical triggers deck, you should attack without a boost at first (basically with a booster behind Descendant). Then, if your opponent guard and during the twin drive you got a trigger, give all the effects to a rear-guard. Descendant itself already have enough power on its own, normally he doesn't need anymore power boost. So at first the attack will be 31000, after he stand he will have (at max) 42000 with 2 criticals. * As this unit can have a massive power in one turn and capable of standing himself, it is not bad to run stand triggers, especially when this card has its own personal booster. With the Eradicators got themselves a soulcharger, the soul requirement for Hisen will be a small problem. * There are a few rear-guards that work well with this unit. Demonic Dragon Berserker, Vasuki and Demonic Dragon Berserker, Jandira would be the most ideal rear-guard if you manage to breakride. ** Although the disadvantages of having these cards in your deck is that they don't have "Eradicator" in their names, so be cautious of using these two units. * If you somehow don't have an Eradicator, Vowing Sword Dragon, Eradicator, Spark Rain Dragon and Supreme Army Eradicator, Zuitan would be the most ideal, as Spark Rain can achieve, Breakthrough's, Djinn of Lightning Flash's and Discharging Dragon's highest power, and Zuitan can help in soulcharging and flipping damages, further increase the frequency of Descendant's counterblast and Hisen's soulblast. **They too, can intercept, which can further help in defending your vanguard in the upcoming turns. *As this unit can gain critical by himself, it's not a bad idea if your opponent guard him and during twin drive you got a critical trigger, you can give the critical and the power to your strongest rear guard and use his limit break, therefore you will have two units with 2 critical which will be more than enough to pressure your opponent. * Use Egg Helm to preserve your damage and use the LB4 skill to attack continuously while your opponent will have it hard on defending( with 8 or 12 crit in your deck would be a easy step of victory). Category:Tips